What Happened in Seto's Mansion Did NOT Stay a Secret
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: It was a boring school day when SOMEONE broke the fourth wall and everything went down hill. In a Crazy Humorfilled good way. WARNING: IT HAS RANDOMNESS ,YAOI, COOKIES, AND OCS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EITHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS. I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ. BUT IF YOU DO THEN BRING SOME CAKE, CUZ JOEY ATE ALL OF IT. READ AT RISK! Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, BxR, MxM, and AxO


Me: HEY HOWZ IT GOING PEPZ!

Yang: SHUT THE FREAK UP!

Me: OH YEAH THIS IS MY YAMI YANG.

Yang: * Eye twitches* Yes now... IM TRIN' TO SLEEP

Moon & Dragon: Hey!

Me: OOHOHOOHOHOHOHOO LOOK YANG* jabs Yang in the eye repeatedly* ITS THOSE VOICES IN MY HEAD!

Moon: Yin, Yang looks like she wants to kill you.

Me: OH NO!,...WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE RAN OUT OF CLOSET CAKE THAT I CONVENITLY FOUND IN A CLOSET!

Yura: Where are we?

Me: HEY YOU MADE IT. EVERYBODY THIS IS MY BLEACH OC YURA HENSIA

Yura: Whatever.

Me: Anywho this One-Shot is why I'm not aloud to have candy or anything sugary or aloud in Seto's Mansion, the bastard. Ok everybody here we go. WAIT NOBODY MOVE I LOST MY TAIL

Yugi: Hey People.

Me: Ok Yugi you know what to do.

Yugi: Yin doesn't own anything. Just her crazy stories. And Ocs

_**WARNING**_

_**THIS FIC IS FULL CRACK AND HAS SOME SPOILERS FROM MY SERIES. ALSO BAD LANGUAGE AND NOTHING ELSE THAT I CAN THINK OFF. IT WAS MADE WHEN I AM ON A SUGAR RUSH AND COMPLETELY BORED!**_

_**READ AT OWN RISK!**_

**YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGI OHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYU GIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYU GIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYU GIYUGIYUGI**

It was just a normal Friday at school. Yami and Yugi were making out under the tree. Joey and Seto were fighting. Bakura and Marik were nowhere in sight, probably pranking some unfortunate student or teacher. Ryou and Malik were probably out looking for them. But it was all interrupted by a sudden scream of rage.

"**OKAMI, LILY, MAYONAKA, RAIKO! GET BACK HERE NOW!"** someone shrieked.

There was a flash of black, rainbow, yellow, and dark light blue as Okami, Lily, Raiko, and Mayonaka bolted past, laughing their asses off. Lily screamed "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Raiko said "Hey Okami I bet that she's gonna catch you first. If she does you owe me 10 dollars!" Okami nodded yes and they shook hands. Bakura and Marik had shown up at the tree with Ryou and Malik in tow.

"What happened this time?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't shown up yet." answered Yami.

A girl with yellow bangs and orange hair with red tips and red eyes showed up along with a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey Fenikkusu, hey Yuri." they all said.

"Hey"

Two more girls showed up. One with white hair and white eyes,, and another with dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. The purple-haired one had paint all over her and her eyes burned with rage and fury hotter than the sun, and colder than ice. She walked up to the gang and with a deadly calm voice she demanded "Where did they go." They all pointed in the direction the guilty went. She sprinted after them, her eyes promised pain.

"Looks like they pissed Yura off again." said Joey.

"You could say that." said the white-haired girl.

"Wat do ya mean Kagayaku?" Joey questioned.

"Well, they didn't piss her off. They infuriated her. And in doing that they probably won't make it out alive." Kagayaku explained.

Fenikkusu sighed. "I better go help them." she said.

"I'll go with you" said a voice.

She turned to see a girl with blue bangs and black hair with purple tips and purple eyes.

"Oh hey Dakufaia." said Fenikkusu "We better go now Dakufaia, before things get ugly."

"Ok" They took off running. A minute later there was an explosion. And some more screaming.

Yep. A totally normal day.

**LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOLOLO LOLOOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OL**

Class was totally boring. So Raiko and Okami made another bet. It was to see how many times it took to hit the teacher with pencils. They were on number 35, pencils surrounded the teacher's whole body. Mayonaka just sat there keeping count and Lily was laughing her ass off when Mr. Susbo, the teacher, almost fainted as one passed his head almost hitting it. Yami was making out with Yugi in the back off the room, Yura was doing paperwork, Joey and Seto were arguing, Atem, who magically appeared out of now where, and was making out with Fenikkusu, and Bakura was poking Ryou with a pair of bunny ears calling him "Bunny". Malik was trapped in one of Okami, Lily, Raibyo, and Mayonaka's many traps. Marik was under one of them too, but he was sleeping.

"Five" said Mayonaka lazily as she leaned back on the chair.

"Four" called Raiko.

"Three." Lily shouted.

"Two" Okami said practically jumping out of her seat.

"ONE" they all shouted as as the bell rang.

Marik jumped out of his seat, the bell startling him. The net under him triggered the trap, causing him to be stuck to the wall.

"SUCCESS, another plan to mark down." said Mayonaka.

"So you never learn uh?" said a voice.

They looked over to the door where the voice had come from.

"YIN!" Lily screamed.

"Yup, in the flesh." Yin said.

"Are you gonna get us down?" asked Malik and Marik in unison.

"Nope, not until you call off the pig invasion." said Raibyo. Mayonaka, Okami, and Lily nodded

"Ok," said Yin, "what are you guys on."

Well, we put sugar in are breakfast this morning" said Lily.

"Uugghh that wasn't sugar." Yin groaned. "and why didn't you give me some?!"

"Ohh sorry we didn't know."

Everybody, except Lily, Mayonaka, Okami, Raiko, and Yin, groaned.

They all walked to lunch. Well after they got Malik and Marik down. It was boring in lunch, until Yin cracked and thought that everybody were pigs that Marik and Malik sent to destroy earth. She jumped up screaming "DIE YOU MONSTERS" and got a fistful of the school lunch and threw it at Tea. It hit her and she fell down. Yin stood on top of her saying "I'VE GOT YOU WITCH! WHAT WILL YOUR PUNISHMENT BE!"

Lily screamed "BURN THE WITCH!"

"FINE, BURNING IT SHALL BE. OKAMI BRING ME FIRE" Yin screamed.

Yura jumped in yelling "NO BAD YIN. NO BURNING PEOPLE!" She went to grab Yin and drag her out when Yin screamed "NOZ, YOUZ SHALLZ NEVERZ GETZ MYZ CANDYZ! CANDY PEPZ TO THE YINMOBILE!. Yin and her followers, Lily, Mayonaka, Okami, and Raiko, jumped out of the lunch room door and ran off.

"Ugh, ok people," Yura said turning to the people who were still sane, "find them and bring them to Seto's house before they cause to much damage."

"Why are we going to bring them to my house why not yours!?" Seto complained.

"Quit your eternal bitching fancypants and go get them before I tell them you are the leader of the egg people that took all of their waffles." Yura said as she jumped out of the window.

"Fine" Seto said as Joey dragged him out of the door. After they tracked down Yin and her crazy people, they decided to skip the rest of school and go to Seto's house (mansion) and hang out.

**SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUG ARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARS UGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGA RSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSU GARSUG**

After they tracked down the Psycho group and tied them up, in Yin's case knocked out and dragged back, they headed to Seto's Mansion. They walked inside and headed to the living room. After getting comfortable, they untied Yin and the rest. They immediately woke up.

"WAFFLES!" Yin shouted and punched Bakura in the face(hehe payback bitch)

"HEY!" Bakura shouted.

"What?" Yin blinked innocently confused.

"Yo- never mind." Bakura said after her say the look Kagayaku gave him.

"What do we do now." Fenikkusu said as Lily, Mayonaka, Okami, and Raiko woke up.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO IKNOWI KNOWIKNOW!" Yin said as she raised her hand and jumped up and down like a monkey. "Let's play Truth or Dare." she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ra help us all." Dakufaia said as everybody agreed.

If only they knew the consequences of their decision.

**DAREDAREDAREDAREDADAREDAREDA REDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDA REDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDA REDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDA REDA**

Yin: Ok it was gonna be a one-shot but I changed it. Send in your truths and dares for each of the characters if you want to see them do a specific one. If not then I hope you will enjoy the ones I put them through.

Yang: I hope you know you're going to break the fourth wall.

Yin: Well it was going to be broken anyway in one of my stories. Might as well be this one.

Yugi: Plz review. ^_^


End file.
